My Bocchan
by screammealullaby
Summary: Lizzy wants a day with her fiance, but Sebastian has other plans for the earl. Smutty yaoi in the second chapter, beware. R & R please
1. Chapter 1

"Ciel!" Lady Elizabeth, or Lizzy as she preferred, sang, running up to her fiancé. Ciel was a bit taken back as she surprised him with a hug, talking about how "cute" he looked. He sneered at the word that was, to him, his polar opposite. "Ciel! Are you listening? It's such a beautiful day! We should go out, are you busy? Oh, please say you have time for me Ciel, you've been too busy for me lately!"

Ciel looked to Sebastian for help, somewhat worried when he saw the demon's smirk that always meant no good. "Young Master, you have the time. It's also in a young earl's interest to be seen with his fiancé in public. It's good for your image. Besides, she's right, you have been working rather hard lately, I think you need a break."

"Oh, thank you Sebastian!" Lizzy squealed as she clapped her hands.

"I see, that's how it is." Ciel said rather quietly. "Well then, I suppose we should go."

The plans were eventually decided on a picnic by a small pond Lizzy knew of. She talked about it the entire carriage ride there; though Ciel was barely listening Sebastian nodded occasionally with that false smile broadcasted across his face in feigned interest. The faithful demon had even made them a picnic. Joy.

Ciel subtly glared at his butler. Sebastian knew he wasn't one for this sort of outing but he did love to make him suffer with the claims of "it's for your benefit." Unfortunately for Ciel, he didn't care for Lizzy the same way she cared for him. He saw her as another person, maybe even a friend but just not how he should see her, being engaged that is. On the other hand, he increasingly noticed misplaced feelings for a certain someone else he knew; the one who did anything he asked. As of late, Ciel noticed that every little thing Sebastian did caught his attention. Everything down to the way his hair flowed when he walked and how skilled he was at every task asked of him with never a complaint unless, of course it involved a dog, made Ciel notice. Perhaps he was finally losing his mind? He was pulled out of his thoughts as they pulled to a stop.

"Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian began. She looked at him questioningly. "May I speak to the Young Master alone for a moment? I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." Lizzy smiled sweetly, saying of course and practically jumped out of the carriage, skipping away to find the perfect spot for them.

"What is it Sebastian?" Ciel asked, rather uninterested and sounding annoyed.

The demon said not one word until he shut the carriage door, drawing the small curtains in front of the windows closed. "Sebastian? What are you doi-" Ciel's words were cut off as the other pressed their lips together, backing him into the seat, and leaning over the small body. Ciel was in such shock he couldn't even budge as his butler's lips moved against his own. He finally realized what was happening and shown a lively red while his heart began to race. Sebastian pulled back, wearing his proud smirk. "_My _Bocchan," He proudly annunciated." We mustn't keep Lady Elizabeth waiting." With that, he helped his still dazed master out of the carriage and joined Lizzy in the grass not terribly far from the small body of water.

Sebastian seemed utterly proud of himself for the time being after the odd happening. Ciel avoided eye contact for fear of blushing, no matter _how _bad he wanted to look at his attractive butler. _His. _He winced as he heard the words "_my _Bocchan" echo in his ears again and again. The red colour returned to his face despite his efforts to banish it.

"Ciel?" Lizzy interrupted his thoughts, her voice laced with concern. "Are you alright? You look a little ill, perhaps you should go home. You don't seem well at all."

Ciel blinked at the suggestion, contemplating whether they should leave but the decision seemed to be made for him. "Young Master, you do look a little unwell, do you wish to retire?" Sebastian's implication was obvious by the look in his crimson eyes.

The young boy sighed. "Perhaps I should, I'm not sure why but I am ailing, I'm terribly sorry Lizzy."

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault! As soon as you're better we'll go out again!" She hugged him once again, her voice thick with promise.

They returned to the Phantomhive household and Sebastian carried his master to his bed, leaving him there as he went to prepare tea, allowing Lizzy to make him something to eat. He walked into Ciel's room with the tea, leaving it by the bed as he retrieved the other's night clothes. Without a word, the demon worked at undressing his poor Bocchan, then redressing him in his night clothes. Finally finished with that, Sebastian stood incredibly close to the young boy, causing his breathing to become uneven, and untied his eye patch gently. The demon leaned down and licked along the outside of Ciel's ear, and said eye patch still in hand, he moved his gloved hands all the way down Ciel's back, gently squeezing his rear before walking out of the room once more.

Ciel was practically panting from the tension he just experienced, trying to remember how to breathe normally. What just happened? Maybe Ciel did have a fever? He really couldn't be sure, so he crawled into bed, disregarding the tea.

….…..….

"Are you sure Ciel will be alright?" Elizabeth questioned Sebastian before heading out the door. Her eyes were wide with worry, tears forming in the corners.

The sickly sweet smile returned to his poised face. "He'll be fine, Lady Elizabeth. You have no need to worry, I'll take good care of him from here."


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel lay in bed, waiting for his butler to return after seeing Lizzy to the door. It seemed time would never end as he waited, anxious to confront Sebastian about his odd behavior. '_He kissed me' _the earl thought, slightly embarrassed. "How dare him." He said out loud subconsciously.

"How dare who, Bocchan?" Sebastian stepped from one of the many dark shadows of the room then stopped, bowing.

"S-Sebastian! I order you; tell me what you've been doing today! What was he meaning of that kiss, and seeming implication?" Ciel tried to sound commanding, succeeding, unless the other could see his eyes. The butler stepped closer to his bed, his sickening smile in its usual place. Ciel sunk back a little into his bed under the covers. "Sebastian…" The name was practically a whimper.

"Young Master," was his reply. "I can certainly assure you it's important." Ciel had noticed he never called him by name when addressing him personally, only by 'young master' or 'Bocchan'.

"Don't lie to me Sebastian, I ordered you!" The smaller boy glared with mismatched eyes, getting angry.

"I would never disobey you, my lord but I can't tell you." His red eyes seemed to glow in the dark. The other opened his mouth to protest but he was interrupted. "I'd have to show you." His smile grew to a fiendish simper as he leaned over his master.

Ciel stared up at him, confused and almost afraid at the look in the others eyes. "Sebastian. What do you think you're doing? You've never defied me." He sat up, bringing their faces closer as a sort of challenge to his, usually loyal, butler.

"Bocchan, allow me to show you." Sebastian bowed slightly, putting his gloved hand to his chest. Unsure, his master merely stared at him skeptically with mismatched eyes. Sebastian smiled reassuringly before leaning down to Ciel's height. Very softly, he pressed his lips to the others, causing him to back away to the wall in order to keep his stern composure.

"Sebastian! I may not act like it but I'm still underage for acts of… such nature! Besides, it's inappropriate for two males to perform in such a way!" the earl sat as composed as he could as his heart beat out of his chest, from excitement or anxiety he wasn't sure.

"Inappropriate?" Sebastian moved closer to his young master once again. The other pressed himself into the wall as if he could disappear into it and end this dreamlike moment. "I could give you an idea about 'inappropriate' if you wish for me to; I'm humbly at your command, _Bocchan._" Ciel merely looked away at his words, a light red tint covering his usually pale face. The demon took advantage and leaned down, softly biting at his master's neck.

The boy attempted to push him away, though it was ineffectual. "S-Seb-"He whined, in a rather undignified manner. "St-o-"his attempt to stop him was muffled as their lips were connected once more. He felt the demon's tongue subtly run over his lips and he almost responded with his own. Almost. '_Must be human instinct.' _Ciel reasoned, rather justified, to himself. He didn't reject him as his mind clouded over with so many questions he wanted to ask but couldn't; he just sat frozen, waiting to see what would happen next.

Sebastian pulled back, rather pleased to be doing so by his own will. He pulled his unwilling master onto his lap so his back was to him, holding him by the waist as he whispered seductively in his ear, "My _Ciel_." At the sound of his name, the earl stopped resisting, allowing it to resound in his ears over and over. His body relaxed in the others grasp and Sebastian was determined to take advantage of it. One of his hands slipped out of its glove and stole up the young boy's night shirt.

The warmth trailing across his stomach began his descent to willingness as his butler's devilishly talented hand ravished his small frame. Ciel resisted making any embarrassing noises, softly biting his lip. A surge of anticipation ran through him as he felt Sebastian pressed to his backside and he bit his lip harder, refusing to give into his urge to press tighter against him. That was an easy enough task as Sebastian flipped him around so they were face to face, the blankets creased below them.

The demon pushed him down onto the bed, lingering over him. He smirked; pulling off his tie he grabbed both of Ciel's wrists. He held them above his head, tying them together in an inhumanly tight knot. "Sebastian! Is that really necessary? How barbaric!" Ciel blushed and fought against his restraints, but it proved useless.

"It is, young master." Ciel was almost disappointed that he didn't call him by name again but he quickly dismissed the thought. He merely glared at the _man _above him and relaxed, completely helpless as he saw no way out and didn't really want him to stop anyway. "Much better." Sebastian purred. He began to unbutton the earl's shirt, licking and biting at the now exposed skin. Ciel, in return arched his back into the touch, softly whimpering for more. The butler was rather proud to have his master writhing below him; it seemed the tables had turned on their relationship, at least for tonight.

Through his bondage, Ciel managed to pull the demon back up so their lips met once again. This time, they were both kissing back fiercely, panting for air. Sebastian's tongue ran over the other's lips once again, imploring entrance, a pleasure he was quickly granted.

Ciel's mind flooded as the velvet lips moved against his own, now with a tongue playing with his own, fighting for dominance. He quickly submitted, wrapping his legs around the other and pulling him closer.

Sebastian was the first to break the kiss, breathless. He shadowed sloppy kisses down the others body, making him struggle even more beneath him as he was moving ever so slowly. His eyes glowed faintly with insensate concupiscence, slightly piercing Ciel, though he would never acknowledge it. He didn't like the idea of merely being used by his own butler, though he had to think back at how much he used Sebastian for his own want. Penalty was a dear wasn't it? He had to keep his mind off of it though as the black clad male was undressing him, and he responded grumbling ignored protests. He seemed so sweet just a few minutes ago, and now he seemed filled with desire, lacking any type of real emotion.

Nothing but heat filled his mind as suddenly a motion of pleasure melted through his veins. He hadn't noticed that Sebastian now had him fully undressed and was now playing his tongue lower and lower down his stomach. He blushed slightly, seeing how excited his body was getting, even though he had willed against it. A sarcastic smile sealed Sebastian's face for the small moment his tongue was housed in his mouth before it slid out again, tauntingly sliding over his thigh. Ciel blushed even and harder pulled his knees to his chest, covering his svelte body.

"So that's how you'll be?" Sebastian smirked while seeming slightly disappointed, moving his hand to his own mouth. Ciel was unsure of why he was doing so but said nothing. The other licked and sucked 3 of his fingers until they were slick before resulting to leaning over his small master once more.

Ciel was so taken back as the demon's eyes stared deep into his own that he let out a squeak of surprise when something penetrated his backside. "Se=Sebastian!" The earl whined. "What are you d-"

"This will make it hurt less." The butler interrupted, quite candidly.

Then it hit Ciel, a little late, what was happening, and what was to come. "W-Wait!" Sebastian frowned. "Um..."

The other kissed the small boy genuinely in an attempt to comfort him, adding another finger whilst he was distracted. Ciel gasped from the surprise and slight pain, Sebastian sucked thinly on his bottom lip, running his tongue over it. When he finally pulled back, a string of saliva connected their lips and he whispered softly to his master. "Bocchan, relax. My duty is to keep you safe, I won't hurt you."

Ciel's eyes grew somewhat, staring skeptically at his butler. He could almost see the reassurance in his eyes. He relaxed slightly, allowing the other to continue, grudgingly but he did none the less. Sebastian pushed his fingers in deeper, stretching the small boy, bringing forth more complaints from below him. "Young master, I keep forgetting you're inexperienced in this type of act yes?"

Ciel blinked from the blatancy of the statement. "Most guys _are _when it comes to their rears Sebastian!" This brought forth a low chuckle from the demon but he said no more; he simply added his third finger. This caused tears to well in the corner of the smaller's eyes and he bit against his lip, trying to ignore the pain. "A-ah! There!" Ciel cried, bringing his still bonded hands above his head.

Sebastian simpered at the moan and softly massaged the same spot, causing more mewls and purrs from his young master which turned into whines as he pulled his fingers out. Ciel was already panting slightly, chest rising and falling as his hands rested atop his head. The butler began to undress himself, neatly lying his clothes over the side of the bed and spreading the others legs. He leaned down, licking at his thighs once again and causing louder sounds as he got closer to the neglected part of his body. He stopped as quick as he started, moving back up to his master's lips as he positioned himself in front of the other.

He pushed in and Ciel cried in pain. He stopped moving and kissed the other harder, allowing his tongue to meet his master's. A few moments later Ciel relaxed against the wall and turned his head to the side, panting. Sebastian bit and licked along his jaw and down his neck, making him forget the pain as he began moving slowly. The earl arched into Sebastian, pressing his shoulders into the wall. "Seb-astian," He mewled, wrapping his arms around the larger mans neck, even though his hands were still bound. He hugged him closer, crushing their lips together on his own charge.

A smile curled around Sebastian's lips, rather proud of himself. His pride was only reinforced as he pushed into him faster and Ciel threw his head back, moaning in a rather undignified manner but at this point, neither of them cared. The butler moved faster, hitting that spot dead on every time and his master squeaked and moaned with every hit. Sweat dripped down their bodies, and their breathing was coming out in short bursts. Ciel clung to the other as if for life itself, digging his nails into his back. Their kisses became untidy and wet, the demon occasionally drew down the others chest leaving wet trails over the already sweaty body. Pleasure washed over the earl as the others feisty tongue ran over one of his nipples and he continued to pound into him. He felt a new tightening in his stomach and held onto Sebastian tighter.

Sebastian moved faster yet, one hand planted on the wall next to Ciel's head as the other moved to wrap around his neglected member, moving in time with his thrusts. The small boy felt like he was going to explode as the feeling of heat washed over him continually and he was getting close. Sebastian growled a low moan, as he himself was close to the edge. He continued on a few minutes more before Ciel whined a loud "Sebastian" as a new feeling filled him and he covered their abdomens. He tightened around Sebastian, causing him to release into his small master with a heat Ciel was unfamiliar with.

After they caught their breathe, Sebastian stood back from the bed and smiled at the other. "My Ciel."

"Sebastian, I'm not going to tell you I love you if that's what you're waiting for." Ciel regained his cold composure and left the room with the intent to wash up, leaving his butler behind.


End file.
